


My Girl

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	My Girl

“Well, well who is this good lookin’ dame workin’ behind the bar?” Bucky flirts causing you to laugh softly.

“Ah shuddup you flirt.” You tease and he feigns injury.

“You wound me Doll.”

“Yea, yea. Just tell me what you wanna drink already.” A couple of your customers are gaping at you for talking to him like this. Even if they’re not bikers they know who he is. Second-In-Command of the Howlies, right hand to one Steve Rogers, the love of your life.

“Bud.”

“Copy that.” You grab him his beer pop it open using the edge of the counter and pass it to him.

“It’s so sexy that you can do that.” He comments throwing you an extremely exaggerated wink.

“I’m a taken woman Barnes.”

“Aw come on Doll. You’re killin’ me.” You laugh softly then move away to check on the few other customers in the bar. It’s been a relatively slow day but you’ve been alone the entire time. “I’ll be right back.” Bucky says holding up his phone. You nod as you make your way down the bar checking on patrons. You get down to the end of the bar where a man has been drinking all day.

“You need me to call you a cab?” You ask sliding away his empty bottle.

“No, I need you in my bed baby.” He purrs and your stomach churns.

“Never gonna happen.” You tell him before turning away. This was apparently a mistake and he grabs your arm yanking you back toward him. “Let go.” You snap and he chuckles drunkenly. He only holds on tighter and pulls you closer. “Ow!”

“Come ‘ere.” He says yanking you closer still, the side of the counter is digging into your side.

“No!” You try again to pull your arm from his grasp, it’s not until one very pissed off Bucky grabs the man from behind and throws him to the ground are you free from his grasp.

“Touch her again and I’ll make you pay.” Bucky growls, you have a hard time feeling bad for the drunk as you rub your bruising flesh. Bucky rounds the counter and gently takes your wrist in his hand. “You okay Doll?” He asks softly, examining the red flesh. You nod and he brushes your hair out of your face, “you’re sure?”

“Yea thanks Buck.” You bury your face in his chest, grateful that he stopped that asshole when he did.

“What’s goin’ on here?” A deep voice asks, sounding confused.

“Steve.” You breathe pulling away from his best friend and moving into his arms.

“What happened?”

“Drunk asshole grabbed her. I dealt with it.”

“You shouldn’t have to protect my girl. Where is he?”

“Gone.”

“Baby you okay?” Steve asks gently and you nod.

Steve keeps an annoyingly close eye on you after that, sitting at the bar as you work. His persistence pays off a couple of days later when your drunk friend comes back into the bar. Steve sees your body tense up and stands before you can say anything to stop him. Steve grabs the man and shoves him against the wall.

“I heard you gave my girl a hard time the other day. Bruised her.”

“C-Captain. I-I didn’t know.” He stutters.

“You know now.” Steve growls, “Get out.” The man does as Steve orders and scurries out of the bar. The other patrons are staring at Steve as he makes his way around the bar and to you.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You reprimand him softly as he takes your bruised wrist into his hands.

“Yes I did.” He hums kissing the palm of your injured arm. “When I asked you to be my girl I swore I’d protect you.”

“I fucking love you Rogers.” You whisper weaving your fingers in his hair.

“I fucking love you too Doll.” He says with smirk before pressing his lips hungrily to yours.

“Getta room!” Bucky hollers from the door and without looking you and Steve both give him the finger. He laughs loudly and you can’t help but grin up at Steve before he kisses you again.


End file.
